kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuga Kiryu
I'll Conquer This Battle Ryuga's Pre-catchphrase before fighting Ryuga Kiryu is the Main Protagonist in Kamen Rider Kalus. Ryuga is Armored Rider Kalus, later gain the title Kamen Rider Kalus. He's been called Kouta's Shadow by Yggdrasill in Season 3. History Before the Series Ryuga was the third son of the Kiryu Family. He was taken care by his brothers Aguri and Ryuta Kiryu. When Ryuta was kidnap, He was told that Ryuta went to live with their Uncle and Aunt. "I will save you Ayumi!" Ryuga words after seeing his sister 'dead' After the Kiryu have their final child, Ryuga takes care of his little sister, Ayumi. One night, Ayumi was taken. Ryuga went to find her and saw her in a machine. Once it exploded, Ryuga was depressed. His father erase his and Aguri's Memorys to forget about Ayumi's Death. "Do you want to join our team?" Ryuga's words to Yui Kirishima Ryuga and his friends started dancing and call themselves Team Nex Gen. After a few months, Ryuga meet Team Gaim and Team Tru Heart and dance together sometimes. Ryuga meet a fan named Yui Kirishima. After seeing her dance, Ryuga asks her to join and was happy to see her to join. One of the members name Tetsuki Danda trys to take Team Nex Gen as a gang. Ryuga beat him in a Inves game. Ryuga meets Koji Karasuma and asks him to join. Kalus's Beginning "I don't what's this Fate thing you're talking about but I'm going to save you!" Ryuga talking to the Future Women of the Beginning for mistaking it to Yui After helping Team Nex Gen from their rivals Team Rolento, Ryuga meet with Kouta, the former member of Team Gaim. He have a message from an unknown person. Ryuga saw a Inves Crack and saw a mysterious belt and takes it andwas attack by an Inves. Ryuga uses his Ringo Lockseed and became a warrior. Ryuga meet with someone who looks like Yui with Blonde hair and protect her. A mysterious figure takes her, Ryuga touches her and have visions of him in a war and fighting other riders. After destroying the Inves, Ryuga declare himself as Kalus after seeing another vision. As Armored Riders! Inves Forest "These aren't for games, Kouta!" Ryuga telling Kouta that the Sengoku Driver isn't for games. Ryuga finds out that Kouta find another Sengoku Driver and got a call from Yui and Mai to meet them. They start a Inves Game with the leader of Team Baron and Team Rolento, Kaito Kumon and Takeru Jumonji. After a giant Inves appeared, Ryuga and Kouta transform and destroy the Inves and was known as Armored Rider Kalus and Armored Rider Gaim. When seeing Kouta using the Sengoku Driver for fun, Ryuga confront him. They was challenge by Kaito and Takeru for a battle as they have Senoku Drivers. They became Armored Rider Baron and Armored Rider Cherlinto. The three Lock Dealers, Sid, Rook, and Kenzaki gave them to use Lock Vehicles. They was transported to the Inves Forest. As Ryuga helping Kouta to search for Yuya, He was attack by a black armored rider called Haku. The two fight until another Armored Rider appeared. Ryuga fights the Armored Rider named Raspace. Ryuga was defeated by them and hide. Ryuga sees the mysterious women again and have more visions. New Armored Riders! "Let's fight together!" Ryuga words as he fights with Kouta,Mitchy,Koji, and Rei Ryuga finds Kouta terrified. Ryuga tried to convince him to go back to the forest and have a message from Mai. Ryuga sees Koji and Mitchy as Armored Rider Striker and Armored Rider Ryugen fight Kaito and Takeru. Ryuga convince Kouta to fight again. They help their friends. Jounichi and Hase appeared and became Armored Rider Gridon and Kurokage and fight them. Rei appeared with a Sengoku Driver and became Armored Rider Maiden. They work together and defeat Kaito,Takeru,Jounichi, and Hase. Ryuga,Koji, and Kouta watch Jounichi and Hase training and sees Oren Pierre Alfonzo became Armored Rider Bravo. Ryuga and Koji fight him and defeated him. The Armored Rider Hunter "This Armored Rider is too strong!" Ryuga words after fighting the Crimson Armored Rider. After Jounichi and Hase walks in to the Gaim's Garage and hurt. The Riders went to find the Crimson Rider. They fight him. The Crimson Rider was Shuichi Asakura and went to punish the Armored Riders to show that he's the strongest. Shuichi call himself Armored Rider Conveant. They was defeated by him. Ryuga went home and finds a Suika Lockseed in his brother's case. Ryuga and the other Armored Riders went to fight Shuichi and his army of Inves. Getting help by a Beat Rider from Kokage City name Gaku Ozawa who also a Armored Rider. Armored Rider Seven. Ryuga and Kouta defeated Shuichi. The Crimson Gaim The Armored Riders except Bravo and Conveant meet up by Dj Sagara. The Riders was told to fight. During the battle, A mysterious rider appeared and take Ryuga,Takeru,Koji,Kouta, Kaito, and Mitchy to an abandoned world. They fight the mysterious Crimson Gaim who was named Bujin Gaim. Aguri,Takatora,Yori,Yoshimoto,Rei, and Gaku found another crack and help the other riders. Ryuga, Takeru, and Koji was given three rider lockseeds. Haku,Maiden, and Shinra. They defeated Bujin Gaim and went back to Zawame. The Christmas Inves Games The Armored Riders plan a Inves Game in the forest. While the Armored Riders was in the forest and distracting the other Armored Riders,Ryuga and Kouta went to find out about the forest and finds out that Yggdrasill was part of it. Enter New Generation Riders "Let's See what this Lock can do! Ryuga words as he is using the new energy Lockseeds. Ryuga,Kouta, and Rei was fighting Inves and meet Zangetsu in a new Arms as Zangetsu-Shin. They see Sonomura eats a Inves Fruit and became an Inves. They tried to make him remember until he was killed by the new group of rider, The New Generation Riders. With Kaito and Takeru, They meet Ryoma Sengoku the creator of the Sengoku and the newly Genesis Drivers. Ryuga meets Kenzaki and was given new equipment. The Armored Riders escaped and run up to Shinra and Raspace. Ryuga uses the Genesis Core and Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed and make a new Arms, Jimba Dragon Fruit. The Blackberry, Salak, and the Cloudberry "I don't care if they're not my side, I'll fight to protect them no matter what" Ryuga's words to Yori answering his question. After the Beat Riders dance once more, Ryuga meet with Yori Kazame. After Yori telling Ryuga that he was Haku, A purple armored rider who goes by the name Sultan attack them. Ryuga,Kouta,Koji,Rei, and Gaku was challenge by Sultan. They fight him. Putra's Father Yuda joins the battle as New Generation Raja. But with the Prototype Genesis Driver, Yuda was killed. Putra blamed Yori. Ryuga trys to cheer up Yori. Brothers Clash Deciding to go back to Helheim, Ryuga,Kouta,Koji,Yori,Rei,Takeru, and Kaito went back to Helheim and fight Yggdrasill's Riders. Ryuga then meet up with Raspace and the two fight one last time and find out that Raspace was his older brother Aguri. Aguri shows him the ruin of Helheim and it will be the same as Zawame. New Power After getting attacked by a controlled Shuichi, Ryuga was badly hurt and meet with the Women in blonde hair again. The figure appeared and take her again. Ryuga have more visions. The figure was known Proto Kalus and healed Ryuga and give him a new Lockseed. Ryuga use the new lockseed and defeated shuichi but felt like he was changing. Kouta was also controlled and was force to fight Ryuga. The two fight and destroy the Helheim fruit on him. Seeing Yori and Gaku get their own new lockseeds they start changing. Rider Betraying, Raspace Join Going back to Helheim to search for the Overlords to help them. They was attacked by Yggdrasill's Riders. Ryuga told Kouta to find them. Mitchy followed Kouta. Ryuga went to get Mitchy to help them and saw Mitchy shot Kouta. Ryuga then attack Mitchy and made him retreat. Trusting Kouta to find the Overlords, Ryuga put Kouta in a tree to keep him safe and keep Mitchy shooting Kouta a secret. Ryuga's brother Aguri wanted to join the beat riders. Ryuga didn't trust him but, after saving him from a Underwood. Ryuga let Aguri join them. The Blue Overlord Takeru told Ryuga an Overlord wanted to speak to him. Ryuga went to Helheim and meet Ikaznek. Ikazenk told him that he have been watching him. Proto Kalus appeared and told him the Fall of Zawame. Ryuga have more visions and then his arm starting to change. Fall Of Zawame, Ultimate Power After fighting Yggdrasill Riders, A Overlord went to Zawame. The Armored Riders went to stop him. When Kouta was badly hurt by Yggdrasill, Ryuga and Kaito lead the riders to destroy the Overlord. As it seems like there's no way to win, Kouta appear and use a new lockseed, Kiwami Arms. After that, Yori also obtain his own Lockseed, Crown Lockseed. After being nearly killed by a powerful Overlord, Ryuga once again meets the mysterious women and the Proto Kalus and asks questions. They healed him and gave him a new lockseed and never answer his question. Ryuga use his new Lockseed, King Lockseed. Gaku also got his own Kiwami Lockseed. Ever since, Yori and Gaku acted different and it concern Ryuga and Kouta. The Zangetsu Duel, The Murderer Returns Trying to find a way to Yggdrasill Tower, Kouta,Kaito,Yoko,Ryuga, and Takeru went back to the garage. Kouta wondered who was the fake Zangetsu-Shin. Ryuga was going to tell him but then Mitchy went in and wanted to talk to Kouta. Ryuga followed them. There Kouta found out that Mitchy was Zangetsu-Shin and also find out Takatora was alive. Takatora asks Ryuga to stop Kouta as he went to fight his brother. After the long battle, Kouta went back and told the others that Takatora was killed. Ryoma offer them his help. They accept and went to Yggdrasill Tower. Ikaznek controlled Shuichi to fight them. With Kouta and Kaito going to help Mai, Ryuga faces Shuichi and fight his devilish form, Hell Arms. Ryuga let him stab him as he destroy the Helheim fruit that controls him. The Darkness Consumes "I won't let you control me or my friends!!! Henshin!!!" Ryuga's words as he's about to fight Dark Kalus. As Ryuga's laying dead on the ground, Something took over Ryuga's body. Takeru,Koji,Aguri, and Shuichi went to fight the so called Dark Ryuga. Ryuga finally broke through and fight his darkside. But as he defeat his darkside, A war is coming. Sengoku Rider War Ryuga went to look for Yori and Gaku but Proto Kalus who's now Fate wanted to fight him. After the fight, Fate told him that he's becoming an Overlord and a War is coming. Ryuga declined the army's offer. The War started with Gaim,Baron,Haku,Seven,Armored Rider's Army. Ryuga fight alone and saw Fate taking Yui and turn her into The Women Of the Beginning. Ryuga stopped the war. Ryuga joined the Armored Riders and started the war again. Ryuga and Putra saw Yoshimoto's death. Ryuga went to fight Kouta,Yori, and Gaku. Ryuga told Kouta to stop Kaito as he take out the Helheim Fruit of Yori and Gaku. Ryuga went to confront Ikaznek who is Kenzaki. Kenzaki takes out the Forbidden Fruit out of Yui. Fate stabs Kenzaki and warns Ryuga. Facing Fate After the end of the war and Kouta becoming the Man of the beginning, Everything went back to normal. Ryuga was trying to tell Yori and Gaku that it wasn't their fault. Then Fate returns and attack the citizens. Ryuga fights him and figured out that fate is him in the future. Fate command Ryuga to kill Yori and Gaku but he fight him instead. Kouta helped. The four riders fight Fate and defeated him. They thanked Kouta. Ghost Problem Time Disater Fate's Death Ryuga was visiting someone's grave and saw a flower on the grave. He felt the wind and heard Fate's saying "Thank you for helping me". He smiled and walk away in a new jacket with his emblem. Restart Specials,Movies, and Appearance Special 1: FREEESH Powered Lockseeds Ryuga,Kouta,Gaku, and Rei's Lockseeds was turned into stone and decided to get new ones. They come across Haku and Shinra. They use new lockseeds that they never use before. Ryuga,Kouta,Yori, and Gaku's Stone Lockseed change into Fresh version and fight each other until it runs out. Special 2: The G Rider The Armored Riders had to watch over the Gaim's Garage while Team Gaim have an vacation. Until a Human like Inves appeared and defeated them. Goro appeared and transform into Kamen Rider G-Shin and fight it. Ryuga's Lockseed turn into Fresh Ringo once more and help Goro. After destroying the Inves, Goro continues travelling. The Armored Riders saw the Garage was on fire. Gaiden: Raspace & Cherlinto Aguri told Ryuga the truth about their lost brother Ryuta. After telling him, Ryuta take Ryuga as a hostage. Ryuga would later change into his Jimba Dragon Fruit and help Aguri with the battle. The Beat Riders would later be confronted by Takeru's brother, Satoru. Ryuga would be be seen in Takeru's flashback when he arrived in Zawame. Special 3: Apple and the Warlock Being attacked by monsters, Ryuga,Takeru, and Koji needed help. A Black Rider appeared and defeated the monsters. The rider was called Kamen Rider Warlock also known as Geki Sakurada, An Magician. They went to help Raspace and another rider Thorga, Ryusei. Soon, They were attacked by an Armored Rider Fifteen. They were overwelmed until, two rider lockseeds help them. Ryuga and Takeru use them and defeated Fifteen. Gaiden 2: Striker Ryuga and Yui would help Koji finding his little brother. They would meet Team Nex Gen's former teammate, Tetsuki Danda. Ryuga would tell Koji about him. After the battle, Ryuga told Koji that he'll be a great leader. Disaster Sengoku World Ryuga was fighting Inves and then was transported to a ruined Zawame. ryuga saw Peko attacking Zack. Ryuga stops them. Armored Riders attacked Ryuga and other riders helped them. Ryuga meet Lapis. Lapis told Ryuga about his world being controlled by Kougane. Kougane appeared and made ryuga watches his allies dying, trying to puthim into a Dark Rider. Ryuga fights Kougane and Kougane's Shadow, Jam. Lapis helps and together all the riders return and fight Kougane. Lapis gave Ryuga a new Lockseed. Ryuga defeated Kougane and returned to his world. Special 4: Armored Riders Return Special 5: Ringo Riders Gaiden 3: Chako Rise of Armoredriods Meeting Drift Worlds Collide Helping Heisei Riders Heisei Generation Personality Forms Family Arata Kiryu-Father Rie Kiryu-Mother Aguri Kiryu-Brother(Raspace) Ryuta Kiryu-Brother(Baspaca) Ayumi Kiryu-Sister Yui Kirishima-Wife(Chako) Yuri Kirishima-Mother in law Tsubasa Kirishima-Father in law(Lucifer) Ryuya Kiryu-Son(Nexus) Yumi Kiryu-Daughter Relationship Takeru Jumonji The two of them became rivals ever since they met each other. Though they were rivals, They always help each other out when they were in a battle. After learning about Helheim, They became allies and later friends. Koji Karasuma Koji was a fan of Team Nex Gen. Ryuga and Yui saw his talent of dancing and let him join them. Ryuga and Koji instantly became best friends. Aguri Kiryu Behind The Scene Ryuga Kiryu was just a name for the character when the creator was making the series. Category:Protagonists Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Evil turned Good Category:Good turned Evil Category:Primary Riders Category:Rivals